snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelie Fortenschwal
Amelie Fortenschwal, created for Gundam: Crimson Stars by Hana. Sheet Name: '''Amelie Fortenschwal '''Age: 18 Race: '''Enhanced Human (German descent) '''Affiliation: GAEA Appearance: Standing at 5'8", Amelie has a commanding presence when in her GAEAn military uniform. Her eyes, the color of blue topaz, are alternately warm and full of life, and cold, shining with the light of madness. Her platinum blonde hair is always pulled back when in uniform, fashioned into a braid that she wraps around the crown of her head. When out of uniform, her hair is let down, hanging in soft waves to the small of her back. At the top of health, she has not an ounce more body fat than her doctors deemed was healthy, and her womanly figure is quite toned. Gender: Female Moble suits: MS-06-S (Command Type Zaku II) and MX-142-S (see below) Biography: Amelie can remember nothing before her time in the GAEAn facilities. She was groomed to be the perfect pilot, and through a strict regime of surgeries and admistration of drugs, formed into an artificial Newtype, capable of utilizing a psychoframe to control remote weaponry. Whatever it was that they really did to her in that secret medical facility, Amelie came out strange. She has no problem taking orders from superiors she likes, but she will occasionally hold the strangest of grudges for seemingly no reason, and at times, she simply breaks down with no explanation, degenerating either into a crying mess or a murderous phsycotic. Partially because of her at-times dark attitude, and partially because of the efficiency with which she kills, Amelie has been dubbed the "Black Angel" of the GAEAn forces, and her MS has been painted to be immediately recognizable with this handle. Mecha detail Model number: MX-142-S Code name: Gundam K Unit type: prototype ranged combat mobile suit Manufacturer: GAEA Forces, Project "Kill" Operator: GAEAn Experimental Pilot Amelie Fortenschwal Rollout: ???? First deployment: ???? Accommodation: pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso Dimensions: overall height 15.5 meters; head height 15.0 meters Weight: empty 20.5 metric tons; max gross 33.2 metric tons (with optional fixed armaments, 68.3 metric tons) Construction: lunar titanium alloy on semi-monocoque hollow frame, stabilized by hyper-absorbing ballistics gel Powerplant: Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 7510 kW Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 6 x 7390 kg, 8 x 4420 kg; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 34 Performance: maximum thruster acceleration: 4.50 G; 180-degree turn time 0.8 seconds; maximum ground running speed 185 km/h Equipment and design features: sensors, range 5700 meters; magnetic coated joints; circulating vented cooling system; 5 x compact I-field beam-deflecting barrier generator; psychoframe; Fixed armaments: 2 x 60mm vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x heat knife, battery powered, rechargable; 4 x hardpoint, for optional storage of rechargable armaments; Remote weapons: 6 x laser bit, stored inside backpack Optional hand armaments: LX-07-B laser rifle, powered by regargable energy cap, can be optionally stored on hardpoint. Optional fixed armaments: AX-56 Reactive armor layer (reduces speed to 0.93 G; 180-degree turn time to 2.5 seconds, and running speed to 100 km/h); 350mm gun launcher (folding barrel) mounted on right hip. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters